Juno
:Juno: "This is ridiculous! I don't have any magical powers!" :Everlight Governess: "Well, these upstanding Empire citizens say that you do!" :Empire noblewoman: "Yes, she bewitched my husband, governess!" :Juno: "They weren't bewitched, they were just bored! I can't help it if rich and powerful men are attracted to me." ::— Juno is falsely accused of witchcraft by the wives of men she has seduced. Juno is an imperial noblewoman regarded by many as the most beautiful woman in all of the Glorious Empire, and some even say of the whole World, even if her beauty masks a superficial and materialistic personality that makes her a skilful and ruthless manipulator of men. She has been falsely accused of witchcraft by the wives of men she has seduced, forcing her to seek asylum to the Fourth Overlord, who gladly consented in return for the "pleasures" of her company. She's the second of the Fourth Overlord's mistresses in Overlord II. History Overlord II Juno is the second mistress encountered by the Fourth Overlord. She is found in Everlight, where she has been accused of witchcraft by the wives of men she has seduced. If you choose to have her as the First Mistress during the invasion of Empire City, she will provide you with Spiders for your Greens to ride. She was considered a magical creature because a gnome hid between her legs. Netherworld Tower Upgrades : OL2_Tower_Upgrades_Alcoves.jpg|Comparing Alcoves. OL2_Tower_Upgrades_Banners.jpg|Comparing Banners. OL2_Tower_Upgrades_Bed.jpg|Comparing Beds. OL2_Tower_Upgrades_Candles.jpg|Comparing Candles. OL2_Tower_Upgrades_Rider_Statues.jpg|Comparing the Rider Statues. OL2_Tower_Upgrades_Rugs_and_Curtains.jpg|Comparing the Rugs & Curtains. OL2_Tower_Upgrades_Throne.jpg|Comparing the Throne designs. Appearance and Personality Juno is an extremely beautiful noblewoman with a voluptuous and curvaceous body, long brown hair which reaches down to her shoulders, brown eyes, toned broad shoulders, buxom breasts, long legs, and wears pink lipstick. She wears a white and purple tight-fitting toga, a gilded corset and various gold bracelets and necklaces. She's famous for her aristocratic, materialistic behavior. Juno lives a luxurious life, surrounded by lavish furnishings, elegant jewelry and tasteful gifts. She often spends time searching for the finest clothing and the most expensive valuables. Juno is an imperial girl with the habit of seducing men, even if her obvious beauty has made her very conceited about appearance, seeing everyone else below her worth. She is known for her cruelty with men, making them feel important and loved while only using them. She has shown willing to sleep with the despicable senator Drearius in exchange of a dozen new slaves with ruby encrusted collars, showing her willingness to use her body as a tool to achieve her goals. To her, the Fourth Overlord — as a provider of power, protection and gifts — is a useful mate, for now. However, to achieve her goals she tends to rely too much on her good looks and therefore thinks she does not need to be smart to deceive others. The people around her, like Kelda and Fay, tend to have a very poor opinion about her intelligence, thinking she's all looks and no brain, incapable to actually contribute to the Fourth Overlord's war effort against the Glorious Empire. Actually, she appears to be quite clever and useful for her beloved master, as she knows the naval route to reach the Empire Heartlands and, after her time in Everlight, has learned how to control the spiders so that they are used by the green minions as mounts during the final battle against the Glorious Empire. Quotations *''"If only my friends could see me now, Mistress to an Overlord!"'' — First Mistress in Throne Room. *''"You should really conquer Empire City, then I could go shopping there again."'' *''"Ha! Should have bought me my own jewels!", ''"Serves the old harpy right!" — Juno's reaction to killing Senator Drearius and his wife. Now ain't that charming. *''"Who's deluded. Come on, see-through is so last season!"'' — Ghost Fay disapproves of Juno, her reaction to the ghost. *''"Ridiculous! My hair is lovely! And I don't wear black out of season!" ''- Juno's reaction to Dark Fay insulting her. Quotes about Juno * "That Juno looks like a demanding lady... I'm quite hoping she makes demands of me!" — Gnarl * "The only thing I'm waiting for, Empire, is for you to put a foot out of line so I can hang your carcass up on the wall... with the other pretty, vacant things!" — Kelda * "Juno is full of bitterness; I can feel it within her. But she does not have the capacity for true evil!" — Dark Fay Gallery Juno_CG_Model.jpg|A CG Model for Mistress Juno. Juno_Concept_Artwork.jpg|Concept Artwork of Juno. 50379_orig.jpg|Juno under arrest by the imperial troops of Everlight Overlord Family Tree 4.png|The Overlord's Family Tree Behind the scenes She is voiced by Jules De Jongh. ru:Джуна Category:Characters Category:Overlord II Category:Mistresses